


Największy fan

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Louis właśnie został właścicielem klubu, M/M, basically that's it, i Harry ujeżdża go na tym cholernym fotelu, mając na sobie tylko jego drużynową koszulkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Masz na sobie moją drużynową koszulkę.<br/>— Tak.<br/>— I nic poza nią.<br/>— Nieprawda. Mam jeszcze bokserki. — Harry staje prosto i unosi lekko materiał, pokazując mikroskopijne, czarne bokserki, nie pozostawiające zbyt wiele dla wyobraźni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Największy fan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Use The Sleeves Of My Sweater (Let’s Have An Adventure)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935546) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * A translation of [Use The Sleeves Of My Sweater (Let’s Have An Adventure)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935546) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Pierwszym, co Louis zauważa zaraz po wejściu do ich salonu, jest fotel.  
Nie powinno być to nic dziwnego, serio, ponieważ odkąd Harry odkrył uroki zakupów przez Internet, w ich mieszkaniu często pojawiają się nowe rzeczy, ale chodzi o to, że ten fotel wygląda znajomo. Bardzo znajomo w zasadzie. Louis jest całkiem pewien, że siedział już na takim.  
— Hej, Lou, tak myślałem, że to ty — słyszy głos Harry’ego, ale w odpowiedzi mamrocze tylko krótkie potwierdzenie, ponieważ jest zbyt zajęty gapieniem się na mebel. Harry kontynuuje, niezrażony: — Jak było na spotkaniu?  
Louis marszczy brwi.  
— W porządku. Wydaje mi się, że w końcu zaakceptowali to, że mimo iż jestem teraz biznesmenem, to nadal mam tylko dwadzieścia dwa lata i nie założę garnituru. — Odwraca w końcu wzrok od mebla. — Harry, czy to ten sam fotel z… kurwa.  
Harry opiera się o framugę drzwi, krzyżując niedbale ramiona na piersi. Jego mina jest niewinna, ale Louis widzi zaczątki uśmieszku, jakby chłopak siłą się od niego powstrzymywał.  
— Szkoda. Oddałbym wiele za widok ciebie w garniturze.  
— Ja… — Louis milknie, zaciskając usta. Przesuwa wzrokiem w górę i w dół ciała Harry’ego, a kiedy w końcu patrzy chłopakowi w oczy, widzi, że ten uśmiecha się krzywo. Louis mruży oczy. — Masz na sobie moją drużynową koszulkę.  
— Tak.  
— I nic poza nią.  
— Nieprawda. Mam jeszcze bokserki. — Harry staje prosto i unosi lekko materiał, pokazując mikroskopijne, czarne bokserki, nie pozostawiające zbyt wiele dla wyobraźni. Nie, żeby Louis musiał sobie cokolwiek wyobrażać. Widział cudownego kutasa Harry’ego już wiele razy, dziękuję bardzo.  
— Okej — mówi powoli i ostrożnie, bo wygląda na to, że Harry coś sobie zaplanował. Wskazuje dłonią na fotel i pyta: — Czy to ten sam, który jest na nagraniu?  
— Jakim nagraniu? — pyta Harry niewinnie, a kąciki jego ust unoszą się na sekundę, zanim znów robi neutralną minę.  
— Tym, na którym ja i John rozmawiamy o naszych planach, jakie mamy dla Rovers.  
— Och. — Harry uśmiecha się zadziornie i jest to mina, której zdecydowanie nauczył się od Louisa. — Co, jeśli tak?  
— Jeszcze nie wiem — odpowiada Louis, opadając na fotel wbrew sobie. To był długi dzień pełen spotkań i jest zmęczony, a fotel jest wygodny i _tuż obok_ , więc. — Nie widzę problemu, jeśli go kupiłeś, czy chociaż wypożyczyłeś. Ale jeśli ukradłeś… — urywa, unosząc brew.  
Harry’emu udaje się patrzeć mu w oczy przez całe trzy sekundy, zanim zaczyna chichotać; jego ramiona drżą i pochyla się lekko. Louis nie potrafiłby zwalczyć miękkiego uśmiechu na ten widok, nawet gdyby musiał. Harry w końcu prostuje się i ociera oczy.  
— Nie ukradłem go, Lou, Chryste. Po co, kurwa, miałbym kraść fotel? Po prostu go kupiłem.  
— Kupiłeś?  
— Tak. — Harry wzrusza ramionami. — To nie dokładnie ten sam, co na nagraniu. Poszukałem podobnego w Internecie.  
Louis jest nieco zdezorientowany.  
— A po co miałbyś coś takiego robić?  
Harry parska i przewraca oczami, jakby miał go za idiotę. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, podchodzi do niego i po prostu siada mu na kolanach. Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się nieco w zaskoczeniu, nawet jeśli jego dłonie automatycznie układają się na biodrach chłopaka; tak instynktownie, jak oddychanie. Podoba mu się to, że tak do siebie pasują.  
Jego tok myślowy zostaje przerwany, kiedy Harry nachyla się i mówi mu do ucha:  
— Widziałeś siebie na tym nagraniu?  
Louis wypuszcza oddech.  
— Oglądałem je, kiedy skończyliśmy, tak.  
— Cóż, a zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak seksownie na nim wyglądałeś? — mruczy Harry i Louis parska śmiechem. Harry odchyla się i uderza go w pierś, wydymając usta. — Przestań. Próbuję cię uwieść, jakbyś nie zauważył.  
— Więc przestań pleść takie głupoty — odpowiada Louis, szczerząc się. — I uwieść mnie, co? Muszę szczerze przyznać, że udało ci się to już w momencie, gdy zobaczyłem cię w mojej koszulce. — Ciągnie lekko za jej rękaw. Czerwień dobrze wygląda na Harrym. Chociaż w zasadzie, Louis uważa, że wygląda on dobrze we wszystkim.  
Chłopak porusza niedorzecznie brwiami. (Louis jest także niedorzecznie zauroczony.)  
— Więc mój plan działa?  
— Zależy od tego, jaki w ogóle masz plan — mówi Louis, unosząc brew. — Jeśli chodzi o samo uwiedzenie mnie, to tak. Nie musiałeś nawet zbytnio się starać.  
Harry chichocze.  
— To dobrze.  
Nachyla się i Louis nie ma czasu na jakąkolwiek reakcję, ponieważ na jego ustach lądują miękkie wargi. Odpowiada natychmiast, unosząc dłoń i wsuwając palce we włosy Harry’ego, ciągnąc za nie lekko. Chłopak jęczy miękko i przechyla głowę w bok.  
Czuje, jak Harry podsuwa się bliżej, obejmując go i Louis w odpowiedzi przygryza jego wargę, oplątując go jednym ramieniem w pasie i przyciągając do siebie. Dzięki Bogu, krzesło jest na tyle duże, że mieści ich obu, myśli jeszcze, zanim zaczyna ssać język Harry’ego.  
Po chwili przerywają pocałunek, stykając czoła razem i dysząc. Louis śmieje się, zataczając dłońmi koła na plecach Harry’ego, który szczerzy się głupkowato. Louis jest zakochany w kretynie, serio.  
— Więc to jest twój genialny plan?  
Harry całuje go w nos.  
— Cóż, po części tak. — Zniża głos do szeptu i dodaje: — Miałem nadzieję, że mógłbym ujeżdżać cię na tym fotelu, mając na sobie tylko twoją koszulkę.  
— Kurwa — klnie Louis cicho, znów kładąc dłonie na biodrach Harry’ego i ściskając je. — Kurwa, tak, okej. Brzmi, jak świetny plan. — Jego penis już zaczynał twardnieć w spodniach od samych słów Harry’ego i mogłoby to być żenujące, gdyby nie to, że czuje jak na wpół twardy penis Harry’ego przyciska się do jego brzucha, więc dochodzi do wniosku, że to nic nie szkodzi. Prawie cztery lata razem i nadal się sobą nie znudzili, serio. — To wygląda mi na naprawdę dobry plan.  
Harry chichocze, kilkakrotnie poruszając biodrami.  
— Tak? — pyta i Louis jedynie kiwa głową w odpowiedzi, ściskając go za nie mocniej i odchylając głowę na krześle.  
Harry niemal natychmiast zaczyna całować jego kark i Louis przymyka powieki, wzdychając, gdy chłopak lekko muska ustami skórę gardła i szyi.  
— To miłe — wzdycha, a on jedynie mruczy w odpowiedzi.  
Kilka sekund później czuje, jak Harry zsuwa się z jego kolan, więc zaskoczony otwiera oczy. Spogląda w dół i oddech więźnie mu w gardle, kiedy widzi go klęczącego pomiędzy swoimi nogami, gdy głaszcze go uspokajająco po udach.  
Nachyla się, nie spuszczając z Louisa wzroku, i przykłada usta do wypukłości ukrytej pod materiałem spodni. Louis wzdycha z przyjemnością, osuwając się nieco na fotelu i leniwie rozszerzając uda. Ma ochotę jedynie siedzieć tak i przyglądać się Harry’emu, pozwalając mu wykonać całą robotę.  
Więc dokładnie to ma zamiar zrobić.  
Wygląda na to, że chłopak ma podobne zamiary, ponieważ kładzie delikatnie dłoń na jego brzuchu i mówi cicho:  
— Pozwól mi.  
A potem zabiera ją i rozpina guzik oraz zamek jego spodni. Nie kłopocze się nawet z ich ściągnięciem, zsuwając je jedynie na tyle, aby móc sięgnąć i wyciągnąć jego penisa.  
Louis wzdycha po raz kolejny, kiedy duża dłoń Harry’ego zamyka się na nim. Uśmiecha się do chłopaka, który mruga do niego i Louis po raz kolejny odchyla głowę w momencie, gdy usta Harry’ego zamykają się na główce członka.  
Przymyka powieki i pozwala sobie cieszyć się tym uczuciem; tym, jak usta Harry’ego zsuwają się coraz niżej — powoli, ale pewnie — pochłaniając jego kutasa w ciepłej wilgoci. Harry jest naprawdę w tym dobry, myśli w momencie, gdy jego język przesuwa się po raz kolejny po główce. Kiedy zaciska dłoń przy spodzie penisa, Louis decyduje, że czas najwyższy otworzyć oczy i nacieszyć się tym widokiem.  
Harry wygląda niesamowicie — zaróżowione wargi rozciągnięte wokół jego kutasa i rozszerzone nozdrza, gdy próbuje oddychać przez nos, kiedy wsuwa go z każdą chwilą coraz głębiej. Jęczy, jakby czerpał z tego taką samą przyjemność, co Louis — jakby odczucie ciężkiego i ciepłego kutasa na języku było równie przyjemne jak chwile, gdy to Louis mu obciąga. Zaczyna poruszać głową w górę i w dół; powolne ruchy połączone z długimi pociągnięciami języka.  
Louis jęczy, kiedy Harry przyśpiesza nieco i powstrzymuje chęć chwycenia go za włosy, i wciśnięcia się siłą głębiej do jego gardła. Póki co, pozwala mu kontrolować szybkość, ale i tak kładzie jedną dłoń na jego włosach, wsuwając w nie delikatnie palce.  
Wydaje się, jakby Harry lgnął do tego dotyku, przyciskając na moment głowę do jego dłoni, zanim znów zabiera się do pracy. Wydaje się teraz pełen entuzjazmu, szybciej poruszając głową i Louis mruczy, gdy chłopak cofa się i przesuwa językiem po główce. Ściska mocniej podstawę jego penisa i kontynuuje pieszczenie czubka, smakując pierwsze krople nasienia.  
Louis zacieśnia nieco uścisk na włosach Harry’ego, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego języka. To naprawdę seksowne — to, jak Harry nabiera z każdą chwilą zapału, jęcząc, jakby Louis był najsmaczniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek miał w ustach. Przymyka na moment powieki, kiedy Harry znów wsuwa go w usta, zniżając głowę tak, że jego wargi stykają się z jego dłonią. Louis zmusza się do otworzenia oczu, więc widzi, jak Harry zabiera rękę i bierze go jeszcze głębiej, aż czuje, jak główka jego penisa uderza w tył gardła chłopaka.  
Jest to tak kurewsko przyjemne — ciepłe, gorące i idealne usta Harry’ego — że nie może powstrzymać wyrzucenia lekko bioder w górę. Harry pozwala mu, rozluźniając gardło na tyle, że jest w stanie wziąć go w całości. Przełyka wokół jego główki i Louis klnie głośno na ten nagły nacisk.  
Policzki Harry’ego są wciągnięte i Louis nie może się powstrzymać, żeby nie przycisnąć do jednego z nich kciuka i poczuć, jak jego penis wsuwa się i wysuwa z ust Harry’ego. Naciska mocniej i obaj jęczą na to odczucie. Ruchy Harry’ego są coraz szybsze i mniej równe, a on uwielbia jego zapał; to, jak zapomina o całej technice, pozwalając, by ślina spływała mu z kącików ust. Uwielbia to, jak mokry robi się jego kutas od samych ust Harry’ego i tego, jak oczy chłopaka wilgotnieją, kiedy spogląda w górę na Louisa.  
— Tak, skarbie — sapie, głaszcząc go po głowie dłonią wciąż wsuniętą w jego włosy. — Bardzo dobrze.  
Harry zaczyna ssać jeszcze mocniej, wyraźnie zadowolony z pochwały. Odsuwa się i chucha na ciepłego penisa, przesuwając językiem w górę trzonu, zanim znów zamyka usta na główce, jęcząc. Louis sapie na te wibracje i nie może powstrzymać się przed popchnięciem głowy Harry’ego niżej, każąc mu znów wziąć go głębiej. Harry pozwala mu, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach i Louis podrywa je lekko w górę, nie zmniejszając nacisku. Ślina spływa w dół zamka spodni, mocząc materiał dżinsów.  
Harry wydaje z siebie dźwięki, nad którymi chyba nie ma kontroli — wulgarne i _brudne_ , gdy po raz kolejny bierze go głęboko w gardło. Doprowadza to Louisa do szaleństwa, a buzujące w jego brzuchu ciepło sprawia, że cały drży. Harry musiał wyczuć, że zbliża się do orgazmu, ponieważ odsuwa się nagle, kaszląc w tył dłoni.  
Jest zarumieniony — policzki różowe, a włosy potargane w miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się dłoń Louisa. Jego oczy są rozszerzone i zaszklone, a usta czerwone i spuchnięte. Louis wciąga go z powrotem na swoje kolana, czując przy biodrze jak twardy jest jego penis.  
Unosi lekko materiał koszulki, zamykając na nim dłoń, naciskając oraz pocierając go przez materiał bokserek. Harry skamle i wypycha biodra, jakby był zdesperowany o jakąkolwiek formę kontaktu i Louis nagradza go silniejszym naciskiem. Drugą dłoń kładzie w dole pleców chłopaka, wsuwając palce pod bieliznę, dopóki nie czuje pod nimi wejścia Harry’ego.  
— Och — sapie, zaskoczony, kiedy naciska na nie i czuje, jak rozluźnione jest pod jego dotykiem. — Już się przygotowałeś, skarbie? — pyta go, chociaż zna już odpowiedź; może wyczuć jak gotowy i otwarty jest dla niego.  
Chłopak wciska zarumienioną twarz w jego szyję i kiwa głową, jakby się wstydził.  
— Kiedy na ciebie czekałem — mówi; kurwa, jego głos jest zachrypnięty i tak oczywiście wypieprzony, że dźwięk spływa prosto do kutasa Louisa. — Chcę cię teraz ujeżdżać.  
Nie marnują czasu i szybko ściągają bieliznę Harry’ego, zostawiając go jedynie w sportowej koszulce Louisa. Wygląda tak kurewsko pięknie na jego kolanach — zarumieniony, spocony i cały tylko dla niego.  
Harry sięga do kieszeni jego spodni, wyciągając z nich małe opakowanie lubrykantu i śmieje się, gdy macha nim przed twarzą Louisa.  
— Wygląda na to, że nie tylko ja się przygotowałem, co? — żartuje.  
Louis rumieni się lekko, ale i tak przewraca oczami.  
— Ilość razy, kiedy zdecydowaliśmy się pieprzyć poza domem, nauczyła mnie, że przezorny zawsze jest ubezpieczony. — Uderza Harry’ego w nos. — A teraz zabieraj się do roboty.  
Harry znów się śmieje, ale rozrywa opakowanie i pokrywa penisa Louisa nawilżaczem. Louis jęczy z głębi gardła, kiedy Harry zniża się na niego. Jest tak ciepły i _dobry_ , że chwyta go na chwilę za biodra, trzymając w miejscu, póki nie bierze się w garść. Harry wygląda podobnie — ściskając jego ramiona, gdy posłusznie czeka bez ruchu.  
— Jasna kurwa, Harry — sapie Louis, wciskając palce w skórę pod materiałem koszulki, prawdopodobnie zostawiając tam siniaki. — Taki… kurwa. Taki gorący.  
Harry skamle.  
— Lou, czy mogę… pozwól mi się poruszyć.  
Louis nie zmniejsza nacisku jeszcze przez sekundę, zanim rozluźnia palce i Harry w końcu może się ruszyć. Louis przygląda się, jak chłopak unosi się na kolanach, nie ruszając się przez chwilę w momencie, gdy znajduje się w nim jedynie główka jego penisa, zanim znów opada w dół, wypuszczając z ust drżący jęk. Obserwuje go spod przymkniętych powiek, pozwalając mu narzucić rytm i trzymając go lekko za biodra.  
Ciepło i nacisk Harry’ego wokół niego jest ciasny oraz idealny. Louis jęczy nisko i cicho co jakiś czas, a powolne ruchy biorącego go raz za razem w siebie Harry’ego sprawiają, że ma wrażenie, jakby wtapiał się w ten cholerny fotel. Chłopak wygląda tak dobrze — nagi poza koszulką Louisa; jego włosy podskakują przy każdym ruchu i wygląda na to, że próbuje znaleźć swoją prostatę, ponieważ Louis widzi, jak zmienia lekko kąt uderzenia za każdym razem, próbując znaleźć ten jeden, który sprawi, że jego uda zaczną drżeć.  
Gładzi go po nich w cichej zachęcie i Harry przyśpiesza, pieprząc się mocniej. Musiał znaleźć to, czego szukał, ponieważ wypuszcza z siebie te ciche jęki przy każdym ruchu w dół; lekkie skamlenie, którego nie jest w stanie powstrzymać i to, połączone z tym jak wygląda — pieprzący się na kolanach Louisa z zaszklonym spojrzeniem, uchylonymi ustami i potarganymi włosami, na dodatek w _koszulce Louisa_ — sprawia, że biodra Louisa podrywają się w górę.  
— Kurwa — jęczy Harry.  
Jego uda drżą i Louis bierze to za znak, że sam powinien zacząć się ruszać.  
Unosi biodra, napotykając Harry’ego w połowie i ten zaciska się na nim mocno.  
— Tutaj, skarbie? — pyta, próbując utrzymać ten sam kąt, gdy nieprzerwanie wciska się w gorącą ciasnotę jego ciała.  
Harry kiwa drżąco głową, rozchylając usta, gdy zaczyna poruszać się szybciej; uda drżą mu coraz mocniej z wysiłku. Jego mięśnie muszą płonąć z bólu, myśli Louis, więc kiedy Harry opada, po raz kolejny biorąc go w całości, Louis chwyta go mocno za biodra, trzymając w miejscu.  
Harry mruga na niego leniwie i Louis widzi jego coraz większe zdezorientowanie, kiedy mijają kolejne sekundy. Unosi się jedynie i scałowuje z niego tę minę, a chłopak poddaje mu się wystarczająco łatwo, otwierając się na dotyk zębów oraz języka. Skamle i zaciska dłoń na jego szyi, drugą drapiąc ubranie na piersi. Nie przestaje jęczeć cicho z głębi gardła i Louis połyka wszystkie te słodki dźwięki.  
To jedna z wielu rzeczy, które w nim kocha. Jak wrażliwy jest oraz wszystko to, co robi, gdy znajduje się pod wpływem tak silnej przyjemności. Kocha też sposoby, w jakie jego ciało reaguje na dotyk Louisa — to, jak wygina się ku niemu, zaciska na jego penisie i drapie jego plecy.  
W tej chwili Harry dyszy w jego usta i Louis porusza biodrami, wpychając się mocno i głęboko, a główka jego penisa nie przestaje ani na chwilę naciskać na prostatę Harry’ego, którego kutas ocieka, brudząc materiał koszulki.  
Louis zaczyna unosić i zniżać biodra, utrzymując wolne tępo i zostając cały czas głęboko w nim. Harry wciska twarz w jego szyję; jego usta są otwarte w cichym jęku i Louis kładzie dłoń w dole jego pleców, zniżając go tak, że może wsunąć się w niego jeszcze głębiej i teraz obaj dyszą już ciężko. Louis czuje, że jego koszula przykleiła mu się do pleców i nie jest to zbyt miłe odczucie, ale to dość mało znaczący dyskomfort w porównaniu z tym, jak Harry zaciska się wokół niego — ciasny, ciepły i idealny. Jego dłonie zaciskają się na ramionach Louisa, mnąc materiał koszuli.  
Czuje penisa Harry’ego przy swoim brzuchu i wsuwa dłoń pod materiał sportowej koszulki, żeby móc owinąć ją wokół niego.  
Uda Harry’ego zaciskają się wokół niego na sekundę, zanim znów się rozluźniają i w odpowiedzi Louis całuje jego skroń. Zaczyna poruszać dłonią powoli, ale stanowczo — wystarczająco, aby lekko go rozluźnić. Harry odsuwa twarz od jego szyi i wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, odchylając się i zapierając dłońmi o kolana Louisa za sobą. Porusza biodrami w przód i w tył, nie unosząc się w górę, synchronizując swoje ruchy z tempem ręki.  
Louis widzi, że jego oddech staje się coraz cięższy, a usta rozchylają, kiedy zaczyna dyszeć. Przygląda się, jak Harry zaciska powieki i nieruchomieje, próbując złapać oddech.  
— Lou — jęczy niskim głosem i Louis zaciska wokół niego dłoń w odpowiedzi.  
— Tak, skarbie? — udaje mu się zapytać i słyszy, że jego własny ton również jest niski.  
— Muszę dojść — sapie Harry, wciskając paznokcie w kolana Louisa, który czuje ból nawet przez materiał dżinsów. — Chcę dojść.  
Louis siada prościej, owijając ramię wokół jego pasa i przyciskając go do swojej piersi. Zaczyna szarpać biodrami — krótkie, szybkie ruchy, które sprawiają, że Harry chwyta się go, aby utrzymać równowagę, drapiąc paznokciami jego koszulkę.  
Drugą dłonią, Louis ciągnie go za włosy i złącza ich usta w brudnym pocałunku, który kończy się tym, że obaj jedynie dyszą ciężko w swoje usta. Czuje członka Harry’ego, uwięzionego pomiędzy ich brzuchami — zapewne brudzącego obie ich koszulki, ale naprawdę go to w tym momencie nie obchodzi.  
— Kurwa — jęczy Harry, skamląc imię Louisa, kiedy desperacko ociera się o jego brzuch, pragnąc dojść.  
Jest tak gorący w takich chwilach — podskakując lekko na kolanach Louisa z dzikim i jasnym spojrzeniem.  
Nie przestaje się zaciskać wokół niego i Louis czuje, jak całe jego ciało drży z powodu zbliżającego się orgazmu.  
Jego ruchy nie są już rytmiczne, kiedy zbliża się do końca, szarpiąc nierówno biodrami. Louis widzi pot spływający w dół jego skroni, przygląda się, jak zaciska mocno powieki i uchyla usta w cichym jęku, gdy drży po raz ostatni i nieruchomieje, dochodząc pomiędzy ich ciałami. Louis nie rusza się, przesuwając dłonią w górę i w dół jego pleców, gdy Harry dyszy mu w ramię. Mgliście myśli o plamach spermy na koszulce, ale nie może się tym przejąć poważnie, kiedy wciąż znajduje się w Harrym, którego mięśnie nie przestają się zaciskać, gdy jego ciało uspokaja się po orgazmie.  
Kilka sekund później Harry unosi głowę i całuje go mocno.  
— Jeszcze nie doszedłeś — mamrocze i Louis kiwa głową, przyciskając usta do jego szyi i ssąc na tyle mocno, by pozostawić siniaki.  
Harry musi być teraz bardzo wrażliwy, ale i tak zaczyna poruszać biodrami. Teoretycznie, Louis mógłby powiedzieć mu, że sam może sobie z tym poradzić, ale odczucie jest zbyt dobre i zbyt gorące, i nie może się zmusić, aby przerwać jego ruchy.  
— Kurwa, Harry — jęczy, przymykając powieki i odchylając głowę, gdy chłopak zaczyna poruszać się szybciej i mocniej.  
Louis wie, że nie wytrzyma zbyt długo i ma rację, kiedy po jakiejś minucie jego biodra szarpią się przy tyłku Harry’ego, gdy dochodzi, jęcząc jego minę.  
Obaj dyszą ciężko, przyklejeni do siebie i całują się leniwie na fotelu. Harry jęczy cicho, kiedy Louis chwyta go w pasie i unosi lekko, wysuwając z niego, ale poza tym, panuje idealna cisza, kiedy obaj się uspokajają.  
W końcu przerywa ją Harry, śmiejąc się:  
— Czuję się strasznie obleśnie.  
Louis unosi na to brew.  
— Naprawdę?  
Harry kiwa głową, całując go lekko w usta.  
— Twoja koszulka przykleiła mi się do pleców, a z tyłka wycieka mi sperma — mruczy, krzywiąc się.  
Louis śmieje się, klepiąc go w nos.  
— Taa, porządnie zniszczyłeś moją koszulkę.  
Harry wzrusza ramionami.  
— Oddamy ją… albo może sam ją upiorę. To będzie mniej żenujące. — Kręci lekko biodrami na kolanach Louisa. — A co z moim tyłkiem?  
Louis klepie go lekko.  
— Co z nim? To fajny tyłek. — Śmieje się, gdy Harry wydyma usta. — No dobra, co powiesz na prysznic? A zaraz po nim — zniża głos do szeptu i przyciska usta do ucha Harryego — mogę cię dokładnie wylizać, jeśli chcesz?  
Harry wciąga oddech.  
— Tak. Tak, świetnie.  
Louis ściska jego pośladki, śmiejąc się cicho.  
— Serio? Chciałbyś tego, skarbie?  
— Pewnie, kurwa — sapie Harry i Louis znów się śmieje, całując go po raz ostatni zanim wstaje z fotela. Harry piszczy, zaskoczony nagłym ruchem, owijając nogi wokół jego pasa, aby nie spaść. — Jesteś coraz silniejszy. Podoba mi się to.  
— Serio?  
— Mm-hmm. — Harry wciska twarz w jego szyję. — Lubię, że możesz mnie nosić. I może nawet rozkazywać. Na pewno nie chcesz założyć garnituru? Byłoby seksownie. Będę mówił do ciebie szefie, albo kapitanie. Możemy udać, że jestem twoją sekretarką albo coś.  
Louis śmieje się zaskoczony.  
— A od kiedy lubisz zabawy w ogrywanie ról?  
— Odkąd zostałeś szefem i kapitanem — śmieje się Harry. — Pewnego dnia mógłbyś rządzić światem, Lou.  
Louis przewraca oczami, ale i tak odpowiada:  
— Tylko, jeśli będę rządził razem z tobą.  
Harry uśmiecha się w jego ramię.  
— Zgoda.

 

**KONIEC**


End file.
